


Modern Drabbles

by Frenzy5150



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenzy5150/pseuds/Frenzy5150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Frozen short drabbles set in modern times. Mostly Kristanna, occasional Frohana as well. Hope you enjoy the random silliness. Chapter ratings vary. Modern!AU. Disclaimer: i own nothing, this is for fun only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On a date at home alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kristanna at home alone on a date  
> Setting: Modern AU  
> Rating: K+/T

 

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Stop complaining and pass the popcorn."

"How can you eat when people are _being eaten_!?"

"Want me to put ketchup on it? Make it look like bloody brains?"

"Eww, no!"

"Relax, I'm kidding."

"I am never letting you pick the movie again."

"C'mon, this is a classic!"

"This is seriously messed up, that's what it… wait, is she running off by herself?! No, you idiot, don't do it! That's how people get _dead_ in these movies!"

"Aha! So you HAVE seen slasher movies before!"

"Yeah, once. Plenty enough to know they're gro–OH MY GOD WHO DOES THAT TO A DOG?!"

"Ooooh, right, sorry. Forgot about that part."

"I am never ever letting you pick the movie ever again!"

"Well, there's one upside to slasher flicks."

"Upside?"

"You get an excuse to wrap yourself around me and bury your face in my neck."

"I am never letting go and you are never picking the movie again."

"Alright fine, no more horror movies. Geez, you're such a goose, Bjorgman."


	2. Pretend to be married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We have to pretend to be married."  
> Setting: Modern AU  
> Rating: K

 

* * *

 

"Ugh!"

"What is it?"

"My family's Christmas party. It's not on the same day as your family's"

"And that's a problem?"

"It means we have to go to both! I much rather going to the Bjorgman Family party."

"Really?" he blushes. "Even considering how… heavy and… loud they can be?"

"What?! You're family's awesome! Other than Elsa, my family's… awkward."

"More awkward than my family? You do remember what my uncles did to us last year, right?"

Anna giggled. "That was cute. At least your family just goes overboard trying to get _us_ married. My Great Aunt Sigrun is always trying to get me to marry 'this nice boy,' or 'that nice gentleman' from her church group. It's annoying."

"She knows you're not single, right?"

"I tell her every time I see her, but she doesn't believe me. Plus she thinks she's the world's greatest matchmaker since a ton of my cousins found their mates through her."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I guess we have to go, but… we'll have to pretend to be married, ok?"

"Wait, what? _That's_ your plan? Couldn't you just talk to her or something?"

"I've tried. I've even shown her pictures of you, of us, but it doesn't work." Anna clasped his hands and looked up at him contritely, "Look, I know it isn't the best of plans, But it's the only thing that'll get her to shut up."

"Well," Kristoff looked down shyly. "What if we didn't have to pretend?"

Anna grinned, "What, you're going to do something permanent to her?"

"No, not to her," he said softly, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket.


	3. A day at the park (with Sven!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A Day at the Park" with a side of Sven  
> Setting: Modern AU  
> Rating: K

 

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the park. Emphasis on 'was.'

It started out like any other beautiful day in the park. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The breeze was pleasant. That gorgeous ginger with the freckles was there again, even though he hadn't worked up the courage to talk to her yet.

Ok, so he's waved at her when she waved at him. That counts, right? But she waves at everyone, talks to everyone. He could hear her chattering away, her voice light and happy as she rambled on about the weather or her little dog Olaf or the new café with the most incredible chocolate chip carrot cake. He was so lost in the memory he didn't watch where he was going, and that's how they ended up tangled in their leashes, their dogs barking happily at them.

"Sorry!" they both mumbled and laughed awkwardly while his big brown retriever and her little white terrier jumped up and down and barked happily. He helped her up with one hand, and then tucked it behind his neck abashedly. She brushed her coppery braids out of her face and smiled shyly. _This is it, you can do it!_ he thought, but just then their other hands yanked them apart as their dogs took off in opposite directions.

_So much for a beautiful day at the park._ Kristoff sulked, berating himself for only saying one pitiful little word to her when he had the chance. And now she probably thought he was a huge dork who couldn't control his dog.

Speaking of which, Sven looked up from the tennis ball between his paws, his back end up and wiggling like mad. Kristoff couldn't help but grin. He unclipped the leash and threw the ball. Sven took off like a shot, barking the entire way to the ball, and even barking with the ball in his mouth on the way back to drop it at Kristoff's feet.

After the next throw Sven detoured on his way back, going instead to the ginger with the braids. He dropped the ball at her feet and jumped up, licking her face. She stumbled back and fell to the ground, giggling and petting the enthusiastic dog. "Sven!" he shouted, rushing over to her. "I'm sorry!" he apologized, mortified. "Sven's very friendly, obviously, but he usually has better manners, I swear."

"It's ok," she giggled some more. "He's cute!" she said, looking up at him, and then blushed bright red. "Ah, I mean…"

Sven dropped the ball in her lap and licked her face again. Kristoff reached to grab his collar right as she threw the ball. Sven rushed after it, pulling Kristoff off-balance. He fell face-first in the grass.

"Ohmygosh I'm sorry!" the redhead gasped. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, then snatched her hands back with a fierce blush. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"No, it's ok," he smiled shyly. "I'm the one with the crazed dog."

She laughed and looked up at him, and he lost himself in the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. So lost that he didn't hear Sven run up behind them and crash into her legs so hard she stumbled into him. Kristoff's arms wrapped around her instinctively, but he was overbalanced and ended up flat on his back with the redhead sprawled across his chest.

He froze, his brain not able to process how good she smelled and how warm she felt and how he better let her go and he really should help her up and apologize and go throw himself in the lake and move to the next county or just die of embarrassment. But she's laughing, huge gut-busting guffaws as she clings to him. He laughed too; he couldn't help it. It was just too ridiculous.

She picked herself up and offered him her hand, which he took and pulled himself up. They're both chuckling as they brush the dirt and leaves from their clothes. Their dogs are sitting next to them, looking up at them with their tongues lolled out in doggie laughter.

"So, that happened," she giggled. He chuckled too, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Anna," she stuck her hand out to him awkwardly.

He looked at it, then at her, then took her tiny hand in his huge calloused palm and shook it gently. "Kristoff."

"And I've already met Sven," she smiled.

"Yeah," he muttered sheepishly. "Ah, I better get this knucklehead home before he does any more damage," he grinned. "See you around?"

"Sure, uh, ok," she said. She clasped her hands together as she watched him clip Sven's leash back on. "Wait!"

He looked up, blushing.

"I was wondering, well, I've kinda been seeing you here in the park for weeks and, uh, not that I was spying because that's creepy and rude and all, but anyways, umm… Wanna go get some coffee?" she blurted out. "I know this café around the corner that has-"

"-the most incredible chocolate chip carrot cake," he said, smiling shyly.

"Yeah," she beamed at him.

"I'd like that."

"Me too. Uh, I mean great! See you there in a half hour?"

"I'll be there," he promised.

"Great! Seeya!" she chirped, then turned and walked away with her dog trotting obediently behind her.

Sven whined and head-butted his leg. Kristoff knelt down next to his best friend. "Were you just hitting on her for me?" he asked. Sven licked his face from jaw to hairline. Kristoff ruffled his ears. "Good boy."


	4. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "did that person just take a picture of us?"  
> Setting: Modern AU  
> Rating: K+

 

* * *

"Thanks for spending the afternoon with me, Kristoff."

"Always, Feistypants."

"I _really_ needed to get out of the office."

"And get ice cream."

"Well, you had me at 'out of the office,' but since you're offering" she giggled, then rolled up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I see a triple chocolate fudge ripple sundae in your future," he grinned.

"Hey, did that person just take a picture of us?!"

"Maybe?"

"He did! How rude!"

"We're in an open-air park, Anna,"

"That's no excuse! Hmpf, I'll give him something to take a picture of." And she stuck her tongue out at the would-be photographer.

"Anna…"

"How's this, wise guy!?" She squished her cheeks together and crossed her eyes, then she pulled her eyelids down and stuck her tongue out again.

"I see some interesting Instagram posts in your future," Kristoff snarked.

"Hehe, this is actually fun! You should try it, grouchypants."

"I am _not_ making faces at a random photographer, Anna."

"Oh, don't be such a grump. Try something you've never done before!" she teased, still making faces at the cameraman. "If you can surprise me, I see someone sharing her triple chocolate fudge ripple sundae with you in your future."

"Promise?"

"It's triple chocolate fudge ripple, Bjorgman, so you better knock my socks off."

"You're wearing sandals."

"You know what I mean."

"I'll do my best. How's this?"

She turned and gasped, hands covering her trembling lips, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. The photographer caught her look of surprise and joy when she spotted Kristoff down on one knee, a blue velvet box in one hand.

The shot of her tackling Kristoff and thoroughly kissing him went viral.


End file.
